Pet Care
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse World. The HIVE now have their very own pet cat. It's an ordinary, plain, boring cat, of course. Which begs the question: How long will it REMAIN an ordinary cat? Rated T for the language and what not.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. This is just a short little piece of nothing, though the ending is somewhat important to the series. I figured that if the main stream Titans had a strange pet, the HIVE should too in the Reverse World. Seriously, though…this series is getting hard to do. I'm running out of ideas. …got any? Seriously, do you? I'll take them into consideration, I really will. If I use them, I'll be sure to give a mention of your name, regardless of how much I alter them. Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review…and maybe a week or two later. It was advice I got and I'm going to try it out. Hoping to get more then one or two reviews per story this way. Here's hoping. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Pet Care"**

**Chapter One**

**Pet Store**

Obviously this is taking place right after the "Philosopher Stone" story. You know, where Krystal and Jinx ran off to get a pet? Blackfire soon caught up with them, hoping to dissuade them from getting a cat. She wanted a puppy dog, damn it… Krystal bounced around excitedly from cage to cage.

Krystal: Oh! A bunny! Look it, look it! It's got its ears all folded back and it's cute!

Jinx: Take it easy, Krystal. You said you wanted a cat.

Krystal: Oh right…but doesn't it look cute?

Blackfire shook her head.

Blackfire: Rabbits can't do tricks. Come on, let's get a dog.

Jinx: And we'd walk it where? On the rocks outside the tower?

Oh great, now it was debate time. Okay…okay, counterpoint…

Blackfire: Dogs can be paper trained. They're man's best friend.

Jinx: …do I look like a man?

Krystal: From a long distance and if I squint.

Jinx turned to Krystal.

Jinx: Hey, I'm on your side!

Krystal: Yeah, that's what they all say. They all say "hey". Ooo, a parrot!

Krystal's grinning mug moved close to the cage. The parrot tilted its head, utterly confused by the bizarre girl.

Krystal: Duct tape. Duct tape. Duct tape. Duct tape. Duct tape. Duct tape.

This lasted for about five minutes straight. Her friends were, as usual, stupefied at her behavior. Finally Blackfire forced herself to speak.

Blackfire: Krystal, what are you…?

Krystal held up her hand, silencing Blackfire.

Krystal: Du-ct ta-pe.

Parrot: Duct tape.

Both Jinx and Blackfire groaned as Krystal and the parrot repeated it over and over. Jinx turned to Blackfire, then gestured to Krystal with a questioning expression.

Blackfire: It's CUTE, okay?

Jinx: If you say so.

Blackfire: And I do!

Krystal: Duct. Tape.

Parrot: Duct. Tape.

Krystal: Tape. Duct.

Parrot: Tape. Duct.

Krystal giggled and moved on. Blackfire walked up to the parrot. She looked around hesitantly.

Blackfire: (muttering) Duct tape.

Parrot: Duct tape.

Jinx: Don't you start.

Blackfire: Sorry, I couldn't resist. Don't lose track of her, she might try to release the animals like she did at the zoo.

Krystal: Release the animals?! Great idea! Be free my…

Both girls grabbed her before she could reach the first cage door.

Both: No!

Krystal: Oh fine. Be supporters of detaining against one's will. Oooo…ferrets!

Again, she was grabbed.

Both: No!

Jinx: Ferrets smell god awful!

Krystal: No they…oh my GAWD! How did I not notice that with my severely superior sniffer?!

They let her go and sighed. Krystal rocked back and forth on her feet for a moment before jumping back into action. She went up to a cage full of young kittens. They all looked up at her and began to meow. Krystal squealed.

Krystal: They're all so cute! I want'em all!

Jinx: She said ONE pet, Krystal.

Krystal: I said I want them all, not that I'd get them all. Pay attention. Oh…help me pick, Jinx. I can't.

Blackfire: Do we have to get a cat?

Jinx: I'm partial to cats, myself.

Blackfire scoffed.

Blackfire: Because your eyes match theirs.

Jinx: So?

Blackfire: Well, if there was a boa constrictor with purple eyes, I wouldn't buy it!

Jinx shook her head and knelt with Krystal. Black one…white and black one…white one…orange one…oh!

Jinx: Pick that one. The orange one with black stripes.

Krystal: Ooo…like Garfield. I'll feed him lots of pasta…

Jinx: No, you can't feed them pasta! That might do…bad things. Look, it has one blue eye and one green eye.

Krystal "oooh"ed again and went to fetch the store manager (who really should have been watching her). It was decided. The HIVE had a new friend.

:CUE THEME:

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Krystal giggled, her new pet cat Hikari laying on her head. Surprisingly, it took to Krystal quickly. Surprising because Krystal was descended from canines. Also surprisingly, it didn't care for Blackfire, who was of feline ancestry. Upon realizing this, Krystal promptly named the kitten "Hikari the Dyslexic Tac", since it was wary of cats and okay around dogs. Red X looked at the cat and sighed.

Red X: Happy now?

Krystal: Much. Isn't she cute? I call her Hikari the Dyslexic Tac…but Hikari works for short, I guess.

Red X: Alright…but she's your responsibility, you hear me? You keep her fed, clean the litter box…

Blackfire cleared her throat.

Blackfire: Litter boxes. The tower's too big for just one.

Red X: …oookay. Well, if we have one in here, keep it away from the kitchen and keep it clean.

Krystal: Aye, aye Captain. Come on Hikari, let's go show you off.

Krystal left with the cat still on her head.

Red X: …how'd she get it to do that?

Jinx: Who knows? Krystal just placed the cat on her head and it laid down. It was a rather lazy cat.

Shaking her head, Red X leaned against the counter as Blackfire emptied the bag of stuff they bought for the cat.

Red X: I swear, sometimes I feel more like a mother then a leader of superheroes.

Jinx: You get used to it. …um…Red, can I talk to you for a minute…in private?

Nodding, Red X followed Jinx out of the room. The pale girl looked nervous, fidgeting with her hands. She was even sweating a little. Red X held up her hand.

Red X: Okay, calm down. Whatever you're going to ask, it can't be worth getting so worked up over.

Jinx: It's just…I…Red…Rose…could you…could you keep the leader position? I mean, permanently?

Gaping, Red X moved her mouth, but nothing came out. Jinx winced, turning away.

Jinx: I knew it. I knew I was being selfish, but I asked anyway. It was stupid.

Red X: …no, Jinx. It wasn't. I accept…on one condition.

Jinx: What's that?

Red X: You're my second. I think one of the things you did wrong was to try and handle it all by yourself. I'll be the leader, first and foremost, but you're the second in command. We'll work together, okay?

Jinx smiled and nodded. It was a good idea.

Jinx: Okay. Thanks, Red.

Red X: Just curious…but why the sudden request?

Sighing, Jinx rubbed her arm. She felt like a quitter…oh well.

Jinx: …it was never easy for me. And I was always getting so worked up over it. I mean, you saw how I would act when the Titans got away. I threw fits.

Red X: I can't blame you for that. The bastards seem to always outsmart us in the end…but we save lives and that's what matters. If we didn't do something, this city would be theirs by now.

Jinx: Yeah, I know…

There was a period of awkward silence. Finally Red X spoke again.

Red X: I got to go. I'm going out for a while.

A sly look spread across Jinx's face. It was the exact look Red X was hoping WOULDN'T appear on her face. Here it comes.

Jinx: Knife-play, huh?

Red X: Ugh…why can't you people just let it drop? We're just friends!

Jinx: Let's test it. Just say that you love him. If you don't suddenly realize it's true, then it's not.

Red X rolled her eyes.

Red X: I see how this works. I say that and you tell everyone I admitted it. Well it ain't happening, Jinx! It ain't happening!

Jinx: Gah! What happened to your grammar?!

Red X: Sorry, I got excited. Look, Jinx…I'm not going to say that.

Jinx smirked and crossed her arms.

Jinx: Because you're afraid it's true.

Red X: Right, because I…NO! That's not why! It's STUPID, that's why! I don't have time for this.

Red X stomped off, annoyed. In love with him indeed! Ha! Ha she says, ha! …so…uh…yeah. Ha.

**Workshop**

Inertia scratched his head. He had no idea what he was looking at…and he was from the future.

Inertia: So…what's this do again?

Groaning, Gizmo crossed his arms.

Gizmo: Okay…I'll explain ONE more time. This is going to be our new back-up generator.

Inertia: I got that part. …why does it have a treadmill on it?

Gizmo: So you can power it, genius. That's why it's a BACK-UP generator!

Inertia winced. Man, he was a cranky little guy. He shrugged.

Inertia: Okay, okay. You really need to relax.

Gizmo: It's not easy to relax here. You never know when something unexpected will…

PLOP. Gizmo jumped as something landed on his head. Something furry…and alive.

Krystal: SAY HI!

Gizmo: GAAAH! Get it off, get it off!

Krystal snatched Hikari off his head. Inertia tried not to bust out laughing.

Krystal: Hey, you scared her…

Gizmo: What the hell is that?!

Krystal: My new kitty, Hikari the Dyslexic Tac.

Inertia and Gizmo glanced at each other. Gizmo shrugged.

Gizmo: Alright, I'll bite. Why is it named Hikari the Dyslexic Tac?

Krystal: Hikari means light, see? So it makes sense to name my pet cat "Hikari". The rest is because she's affectionate toward me, the one who is dog-like, and doesn't care for Blackie, who is cattish.

Gizmo: Since when was Blackfire "cattish"?

Krystal: Duh. That's what Tamaranian's are.

The two looked at each other again. Well, that was news to them.

Inertia: Oookay. Well, it's um…

Krystal: Mind numbingly adorable to the point of causing physical pain?

Inertia: …uh…sure.

Krystal: Really? Damn, what's wrong with you? Hurt by cuteness? How can you stand to look at me then? Welp, I'm going to show Mammoth now.

She placed the cat on her head again.

Krystal: Later guys.

Gizmo: Uh huh. Get running, man.

Inertia: Right, right. Bye, Krystal.

Waving good bye, Krystal skipped down the hall. What a bizarrely well behaved cat…or just lazy.

**Movie Theater**

Red X sat in the back next to Knife-play (who was more then a little upset about having to leave his knives at home), eating popcorn. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on in this movie. This was mostly due to the fact she was thinking about something else.

Red X: (mumbling) Stupid Jinx. Me? That's just stupid. It's not true. Not even a little. Stupid Jinx.

Knife-play: (whisper) Um…Red? Even I'm not talking during the movie. That should tell you something.

Red X went silent. Damn it…why was she letting it get to her? Why did she always let it get to her? Every time her friends teased, she would just…get so upset about it. Why? It frustrated her so much. The movie soon ended and they got up to leave as the lights came back on.

Knife-play: Are you okay?

Red X: Why?

He pointed to her (thankfully) empty cup. It was crushed. You could almost see where her hand was.

Red X: I'm just a little stressed out, I guess.

Knife-play: Yeah, what about? C'mon talk to me. I'm an excellent listener…and I'm not wearing any underwear.

Red X dropped her cup in shock.

Red X: Wh…what?!

Knife-play: It's an Mystery Science Theater 3000 riff, slightly altered, and based on the movie "Rain Man".

Red X: …so…you ARE wearing underwear?

Knife-play paused.

Knife-play: You know, I shouldn't have to answer that. If I asked you, you'd slap me so hard my eyes would be looking at my brain.

Red X laughed, shaking her head.

Red X: Not without a magnifying glass.

Knife-play: Ouch! Sudden right hook out of nowhere.

They both chuckled as they exited the theater. Knife-play sighed.

Knife-play: Well, what was on your mind? Why did you kill that innocent cup?

Red X: It's my friends. They keep bugging me about being friends with you.

Knife-play: Yeah? What's the problem? The knives?

She couldn't tell him why…that would be…uncomfortable. Red X just shrugged.

Red X: I don't know. Maybe they just don't like you. You DO have a tendency to annoy.

Knife-play: Oh. Yeah, I guess I do.

He sighed. Red X shook her head. And now she felt guilty. Damn it, what was with her today? Stupid Jinx putting thoughts in her head…

Red X: Yeah, but I don't. I think you're a funny guy…in a good way.

Knife-play: Yeah, thanks. …so…you want to do something else today?

She really shouldn't…the longer she stayed out with him, the more they'd mock her when she got home.

Red X: I would, but I can't. In a bout of temporary insanity, I allowed Krystal to buy a cat. I should make sure she hasn't tried to put tiny clothes on it or something.

Knife-play: If she does, don't let her take pictures. People get pissed at that sort of crap.

Red X bid him good bye and headed for her motorcycle. There. No harm, no foul. …so why didn't she feel good about what just happened?

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Pet Care"**

**Chapter Two**

**Training Room**

Mammoth stared at Krystal, dumbstruck. As she had been doing lately, Krystal was working out, toning her body to give it a more mature look. There was nothing odd about that. What was odd was that the cat was STILL on her head.

Mammoth: Is that thing even alive anymore?

Krystal stopped pulling the cables (which in turn lifted the weights) and touched the cat with her finger. Hikari meowed and yawned.

Krystal: Yep. Here, HtDT, go on.

Krystal placed Hikari down and the cat began to wander again. Mammoth shook his head. By the way, note that there are no periods in "HtDT". That's because Krystal sounds it out, rather then saying each letter. So it's "Htdt". Kind of sounds like saying "Hitted". Okay? You have no idea how important it is that you understand that. One day, like, thirty years from now, a situation I won't describe will come up and because you don't know this, you'll lose your left pinky toe. So remember it.

Mammoth: That is one weird cat.

Krystal: It suits me, I think.

She resumed her work out. Mammoth decided to try small talk. It wasn't something someone often did with Krystal. She had a tendency to take small talk and make into something far beyond anything small. In other words…well, I really can't begin to describe it. All I can say is the last time someone tried to talk to her about the weather; she went into a religious debate that lasted two hours and ended with her saying "And now for something completely different".

Mammoth: So…how much is that?

Krystal: About a hundred and fifty pounds.

Mammoth: Isn't that a bit…much?

Krystal, as stated many times, was a small girl. Very petite. She barely looked capable of lifting fifty pounds. Krystal seemed to have little trouble with the weights, however. Double checking, he saw that she wasn't lying.

Krystal: Not really, no. I'm thinking of upping it, but I only want to tone my body, not build it up.

Mammoth: I'm just surprised you can lift that much. That's more then you weigh.

Krystal: Not for long. Once I'm all toned, my weight will go up, since muscles are heavier then fat, you know. …actually, it'll probably still be heavier. Oh well.

Krystal eased the plates down before moving to a leg press. Mammoth gaped as she set it to two hundred and ten pounds.

Mammoth: You're kidding me.

She pushed it with minimal strain.

Krystal: I don't see the big deal.

Mammoth: If Gizmo wasn't a midget, you'd be the shortest person on the team! How can you move two hundred pounds with your legs?

Krystal: Strong legs.

Wah-wah-wah. Krystal wasn't acting goofy at the moment as her attention was focused on Hikari. She wanted to make sure she didn't lose sight of the little kitten. Mammoth was confused on how she could be that strong at her size, but then he realized what the problem was. He was thinking of her as a human. Just because she couldn't bench a car, it didn't mean her race wasn't stronger then humankind. Sure, there were humans stronger then her, but they had to work at it. If she kept it up, she would get ahead of them. Then they'd need steroids to surpass her. She'd never be SUPER strong, but she would be strong. About fifteen minutes later, Krystal finished up, picking the cat up and gently placing it on her head.

Mammoth: Why do you keep putting her there?

Krystal: It's funny. Walking around with a cat on my head? That's gold, Jerry, gold.

Mammoth: Who?

Krystal: Yes.

Mammoth: What?

Krystal shook her head. Hikari didn't seem to notice.

Krystal: Watt's on second.

Mammoth: Huh? I don't know.

Krystal: Third base.

If you don't know what I'm talking about here, I pity you.

Krystal: Later, Mammoth. I reek something awful after working out for over an hour like that. Then I think it's time to feed Hikari here.

Krystal waved as she departed from the room. Mammoth winced. Ew…she didn't wipe the machine down.

**Main Room**

Jinx laid across the couch with her communicator to her ear in its cell phone mode.

Jinx: I really did have fun last time, Greg. Well, I'm not sure. I'll have to ask my boss when I'll have free time. Yeah, well, second in command still means someone is first.

Jinx rolled onto her stomach, kicking her legs slowly.

Jinx: Oh, she's off with her boyfriend that isn't her boyfriend. It's a long story, don't worry about it. We can talk about that face to face. Okay, I'll call you soon. Bye.

Jinx hung up and sighed. Not a bored kind of sigh, more of a dreamy happy sort of sigh. She heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see Blackfire leaning over the couch.

Blackfire: Hey.

Jinx: What's so funny?

Blackfire: You acting like a love sick schoolgirl, to be honest. I'd have said something to announce me coming in, but hey, you were on the phone.

Jinx's cheeks felt warm. She was only slightly embarrassed, really. It could have been much worse then it was. Blackfire shook her head, moving around the couch and sitting next to her.

Blackfire: I don't mean to tease, Jinx. …I'm just…curious about this.

Sitting up, Jinx put her communicator back in her pocket.

Jinx: About what?

Blackfire: …when we were in the fantasy world, or whatever you'd call it…Krystal asked me something. Something that's been echoing in my head and I can't think of an answer.

Letting out a long sigh, Blackfire turned to Jinx.

Blackfire: She asked me what I would do if she died. …and I really don't know. I'd like to think that I'd never meet anyone who could make me feel the way she makes me feel…but here you are with someone else and…

Jinx held up her hands.

Jinx: Whoa, whoa. Hold on. Don't assume anything, Blackfire. Listen…Greg makes me feel better, it's true…but he doesn't make me feel the way Sonic did. I don't think anyone ever will. …and I've accepted that. But just because he can't make me feel the same way, it doesn't mean Greg can't make me feel special. And I can say, with a HIGH degree of confidence, that you'll never find a girl like Krystal again…but that doesn't mean your love life should come to a screeching halt.

Blackfire shook her head, looking at her feet.

Blackfire: I can't even imagine it. …I don't understand why I feel the way I do about her. She's bizarre and I know that…but I love her anyway.

Jinx: Don't think about how it works, just go with it.

Blackfire was silent for a moment before smiling softly.

Blackfire: I still say a dog would have been a better choice.

Jinx: Says you. C'mon, how bad could a cat be?

**Four Days Later: Bathroom**

Krystal rinsed out her mouth and spat into the sink. Wiping the fog off the mirror, she examined her smile. Pearly white as ever! Nodding to herself, she stepped out of the bathroom…meeting with Blackfire, Jinx, and Mammoth.

Krystal: Hey guys, what's up?

Blackfire: Your cat is being a huge pain in the ass, baby.

Krystal: Huh?

Jinx: She latched onto my pony tail and wouldn't let go!

Krystal: Guh?

Mammoth: You've been in that bathroom for almost an hour and a half!

Silence.

Mammoth: …and your cat has been tearing up the furniture.

Krystal: Fuh? …okay…so what are you guys getting at?

Jinx: I know I was for the cat before, but this has got to stop.

Mammoth: Yeah…it used to just stay on your head. What happened to that?

Krystal sighed. Yes, it was true. The cat was causing problems. Her room was filled with shredded crap. But Krystal loved Hikari. What was she to do?

Krystal: Guys, just calm down…I…I'll do something.

Blackfire: You better, or she's out of here.

Krystal: What did she do to you?

Blackfire coughed, her cheeks turning pink.

Blackfire: Never mind that.

Mammoth: Hikari got stuck in her cleavage.

Blackfire: Mammoth!

It was her fault for falling asleep on the couch wearing civvies. She woke up with Hikari struggling to remove herself. Apparently the cat had laid on her chest to sleep on a soft place and as Blackfire rolled onto her side in her sleep, the cat got stuck. That wouldn't be so bad…if the cat was declawed. Ouch. No really, ouch. She also managed to solidify whatever dislike the kitten held for her. Krystal snapped her fingers.

Krystal: Lucky kitten…

Blackfire: Krystal…

Krystal: What?

Jinx: Seriously, Krystal. Do something or she's gone.

The three left her. Krystal groaned and shook her head. Poor Hikari…she had to find her before she got into anymore trouble and have a heart to heart with her. …and get her declawed, that too, but that had to wait…hmm…or did it? Maybe Gizmo could help.

**Gizmo's Room**

Krystal opened the door and peered in, Hikari once again laying on her head.

Krystal: Gizmo? You here, Gizzy?

No reply. Sighing, Krystal was about to leave the room when she spotted something on a dresser. Curious, Krystal picked it up as Hikari leapt from her head and onto Gizmo's bed. It looked like a remote.

Krystal: Hmm…so many buttons…and knobs…and…DOODADS!

And everyone knows Krystal is powerless to resist doodads. Well…maybe just one of the small buttons…Krystal gently pressed the green button and a beam of light shot from the tip in a very un-remote control type way. The light struck Hikari (which is funny when you think about it). Yelping, Krystal put the remote back down and examined Hikari, who simply purred in her grip. Nothing different…phew.

Krystal: Okay…let's pretend that never, ever, not once ever, happened.

Hikari: Meow.

Holding Hikari, Krystal slipped out of the room. That was a close one…now if…GAH! The alarm went off, startling Krystal. She placed Hikari down.

Krystal: PLEASE for the love of pie, don't touch anything while I'm gone, okay? I don't want to have to give you away.

Krystal sighed before teleporting to the main room. Hikari twitched slightly, letting out a soft noise of discomfort. Hmm…maybe that beam wasn't so harmless after all…

**Downtown Jump City**

The HIVE arrived to find the electronics store busted open. Inside was Gnaark, smashing everything he could using Kole as a diamond club. Red X hurled two X-rangs that struck his thick shoulders, making him drop Kole. She reverted to human, sitting up and looking confused.

Kole: The heck was that…? Oh!

Kole sprang to her feet, trying to look tough. Both of them were radical anti-technology types, but since Kole was even more of a shrimp then Krystal, it was hard to take her seriously. Lucky for her, Gnaark was big enough for both of them. Kole was the brains (and indestructible weapon) of the group, with Gnaark as the brawn.

Kole: Tech using mites! You and your planet wrecking garbage are coming to an end right now!

Gizmo: You twits…you can't smash ONE store and expect everything else to end!

I never said she was smart. Just out of the two of them, she had the brains. She stomped her foot.

Kole: Yeah, but this is just the start. First this store, then the warehouses, then the manufacturing plants, and soon the whole world!

Mammoth: There is a HUGE gap in that plan…

Kole: G…b…just shut up! Gnaark, smash'em!

Transforming back into diamond, Kole let Gnaark pick her up and he charged at them. These two were such clowns… Everyone but Mammoth leapt out of the way. Mammoth himself caught Kole as she came down. In her diamond form, she was invulnerable…but also completely immobile unless she shifted back. That means he could be as rough as needed. Kole was invincible and Gnaark was a big boy. He could take it. Snatching her away, Mammoth clobbered Gnaark with her. He went down like a sack of bricks. Kole shifted to human form, dangling in Mammoth's grasp by her legs.

Kole: Gnaark! Dang it, every time! You know, if I had the power to create diamonds EVERYWHERE instead of just changing my body, you'd be so screwed.

She smirked and suddenly stabbed Mammoth in the arm with a diamond. She landed hard, but got up.

Kole: Oh, that's right. I CAN!

Kole began constructing barriers between herself and the HIVE before hurling diamond spears at her foes.

Gizmo: GAH! Now what, we can't break those things!

Krystal: Why bother?

Pointing a single finger, Krystal fired a thin beam that refracted on the diamond barrier, turning into a large blast. It wound up sending Kole flying into the wall, smoldering slightly.

Kole: Ow…stupid…light powers.

Red X: Great shot, Krystal.

Krystal: I'll say! I was afraid I was going to vaporize her by accident.

Others: Krystal!

Krystal: I'm kidding!

**HIVE Tower: Hallway**

Well, that was a joke. Gizmo headed back to his room. Gnaark and Kole always pissed him off. It was slightly distressing that Kole had developed a new skill, but the pair was hopeless. Their radical views made it hard for them to work with others and neither of them was very bright. Being the smarter then a guy who can only say "Gnaark" isn't that hard. Anyway, the reason they pissed him off should be obvious. Gizmo was all about the technology. Without tech, what was he? A short guy who could do good on his school work? That's just about it. He needed technology…without it, he wasn't important. That's what he thought, anyway. He was so caught in thought that he didn't notice that he was being watched at all. …uh oh.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Pet Care"**

**Chapter Three**

**Main Room**

Blackfire rolled her eyes and lifted up the couch. Krystal dropped to all fours.

Krystal: Hikari? You under there?

Inertia: …the couch is over Blackfire's head.

Krystal: Well, she could be invisible!

Inertia took a second to process that one.

Inertia: …an invisible cat?

Mammoth: Weirder crap has happened.

Before Inertia could ask for an example, the door opened. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough for the speeding Gizmo and his wings were knocked off. Jinx braced herself and caught him, knocking her back, but saving him from real injury. She coughed, the air knocked out of her.

Jinx: Gizmo, what the hell…?

Gizmo: It's trying to eat me!

Jinx: What's t…

The door burst open and a large feline biped crouched on the fallen hunk of metal. Its body wasn't right. Muscles bulged in strange places and it looked to be in pain. Seeing its small prey again, it leapt toward Gizmo. Mammoth grabbed it out of the air only to receive a slash across the face for his troubles. Its attention now focused on Mammoth, it continued to slash at him until he threw it aside. It sprang back to its feet instantly before barreling through the front door. They followed it outside in time to watch it leapt into the water and swim away.

Inertia: What the hell was that?!

Krystal: …I…Gizmo…what does the remote control thingie on your dresser do?

Gizmo: …you didn't…

Krystal whimpered and nodded.

Krystal: What did I do to Hikari, Gizmo?

Gizmo: Oh nothing, just activated an experimental mutation device on her! Judging from her body, she's not mutating at an even rate.

Blackfire: No wonder she attacked us, she's in agony.

Krystal choked back tears. She didn't mean to hurt the little tac! She didn't! Red X clenched her fists.

Red X: She's heading right for the mainland. In her current state, she'll attack anyone. We have to stop her.

Krystal: B…but…

Jinx: It's not up for debate, Krystal! We won't hurt her more then we're forced to, but we can't just let her take her pain out on others!

With no other choice, the HIVE chased after the former pet cat.

**Mainland**

It climbed out of the water, muscles swelling, bones setting, breaking, and resetting as it did so. It knew only agony and nothing of its cause. Its fur started to fall out in clumps on some areas while growing thicker on others as it ran along the docks, seeking out the first moving object it could find. It made it to the streets without seeing anything. It then came across a car. A family was inside it, two children in the back. It slammed against the back door, shattering the window. Reaching in, it tried to claw the children.

Blackfire: NO!

Blackfire grabbed the mutating cat and lifted her straight up. The creature roared in pain (apparently physical contact hurt) and thrashed, trying to reach Blackfire with either claw or fang. It either didn't realize that it would die when it hit the ground or it just didn't care. Flying back toward the abandoned docks, Blackfire hurled the creature down. Despite hitting the ground hard, it was barely fazed. Gizmo swore.

Gizmo: It's mutating too fast. Its body repairs itself as quick as we damage it!

Red X: Then bind it! We have to stop it somehow!

Red X fired red goop from her palms, trying to coat the beast so much that it couldn't move. Unfortunately the thing was too fast. It went right for her. Red X dodged the swiping claws but was grabbed and thrown against a warehouse wall.

Inertia: Damn it!

He ran around the cat creature, pummeling it with his fists. Maybe if he moved fast enough, he could outdo its healing factor. He was mindful of its arms, but the tail swung with surprising force, knocking him aside. Then Krystal did something that was…actually rather typical. She teleported under the cat creature and stuck her head under its nose.

Mammoth: Krystal, what are you doing?! Get away!

Krystal ignored them.

Krystal: Remember me, Hikari? Remember?

The creature prepared to strike her down but suddenly stopped. It sniffed her hair before clutching her and letting out a noise that sounded similar to sobbing. Krystal stroked its head gently.

Krystal: (soothing) It's okay…I know it hurts…I'm going to fix it. I promise.

She turned to Gizmo.

Krystal: Gizmo, help me get her to the med-lab. She needs some pain killer now. I can't comfort her for long, she's already starting to squeeze too hard.

Gizmo: Um…okay…

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Hikari was now under heavy medication and being examined by Jinx and Gizmo to try and undo what Krystal had done. Blackfire shook her head.

Blackfire: I still can't believe you did that…

Krystal: From a fellow sniffer, Blackfire, I knew that while her eyes and ears would fail her, the nose would remember me.

Krystal sighed. She was really beating herself up over what happened. Poor Hikari. To be made to suffer that way... Jinx finally came back in after about four hours. The sun had set by now.

Jinx: Krystal, come with me.

Krystal: Is she okay? Did you reverse it?

Instead of answering, Jinx motioned for her to follow. Krystal sprang to her feet and started after her.

Krystal: Wait for me!

**Med-lab**

Jinx let her into the room and stopped her.

Jinx: We couldn't cure her mutation, Krystal. It had adhered to her genetics too strongly.

Krystal's heart shattered like glass. Then…her little Hikari was gone? Jinx smiled.

Jinx: Don't look so down. I said we couldn't cure the mutation. I didn't say we couldn't FIX it.

Jinx pulled a curtain back, revealing Hikari laying out on a bed. Gizmo had a bunch of things hooked up to her to study her vitals and what not. Krystal squealed, delighted. Hikari was still a biped, but much smaller. She was about the size of a human toddler. The mutation had stabilized, making all aspects of her body in proportion. Her muscles had receded, giving her a thinner, more streamlined appearance. She looked up at Krystal and meowed weakly, a slight smile tugging on her muzzle. Krystal knelt next to her and started stroking her head.

Krystal: Hey, Hikari…how's my kitty doing, huh?

Another meow and a nuzzle of the hand.

Gizmo: She's smarter then she was before. I doubt we can teach her to talk, but we can probably get her to understand us.

Jinx: I just wanted you to see that she was okay. She's really tired from all she's been through…

Gizmo: Including trying to eat me…

Krystal: To be fair, I've often wondered how you'd taste.

Silence. …and honestly, who would have something to say…besides…

Gizmo: WHAT?!

Krystal: I dunno, it just occurred to me one day and since then, every now and then, the thought comes back. Sour? Sweet? Kind of tangy? Who knows?

Jinx: …you scare me sometimes.

Krystal: Yeah, I scare me too. …hmm…get some sleep, okay, Hikari?

The cat creature was already drifting off. Krystal vanished.

**Blackfire's Room**

Blackfire finished getting changed into her night gown just as Krystal teleported in.

Krystal: Guess what? I'm a MOM!

Blackfire twitched as she let that information sink in. Then…

Krystal: Oh my god! Blackie? Blackie, wake up!

Blackfire remained on the floor where she had fainted. Krystal bit her finger.

Krystal: C'mon it was just a joke! Blackie!

**Bathroom**

Rose spat into the sink and rinsed her toothbrush off before putting it back in the labeled toothbrush holder. She was about to wash her face when a thought struck her. She huffed, shifting around a little before addressing the mirror.

Rose: (muttering) …I love Knife-play.

Well, there. Nothing. Now she…wait a second…

Rose: Oh my GOD! I DO love Knife-play!

She proceeded to use the mouthwash, irrationally hoping to make it go away. This was so embarrassing…

**THE END**


End file.
